


Tender Loving Care

by flickawhip



Series: Gay Great Paxford [3]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Steph and Megan struggle to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Collapse

“Steph....?”

Sarah moves toward the field, hating that she’s so sure the woman had collapsed. Little Stan was long gone by now and Steph had been left with only Kaye and Megan. Megan emerges from the field, the same frown as before on her face even as she moves into the house, settling Steph on the sofa and sending Sarah to fetch someone, anyone, who could help. With Will gone, that had fallen to the new doctor, who nobody had ever bothered to learn the name of. 

Exhaustion had been mentioned and, much as Steph tried to protest, she had been forced to stay inside. Sarah left to guard her, keeping her resting, even as Kaye and Megan returned to the field. This time there was not so much to be done, but enough that Kaye was sure Megan would need more help. 

Megan had worked harder herself, her own body aching with each new movement. The work went down slowly and, when Kaye and Sarah had left, she moved to check on Steph. The woman still slept and she had smiled, watching her rest before moving away to fetch herself a bath, moving with slow and aching joints to eat her dinner. 

She had slept in a chair, watching over Steph. The next day she had risen slowly, moving around the room to prepare breakfast, unable to hide her wince as her back ached. She was moving a little cautiously still when Steph woke.


	2. The Rest

Steph had been the one to insist Megan saw someone, a move that had seen Megan leave the farm, seemingly taking offense. What Steph didn’t know was that fear was curling in Megan’s mind, making her sure that she was finished, that she would never be able to be of use to Steph again. She had gone home, to Miriam. 

Miriam, upon seeing her daughter in pain, had been quick to realize that Megan was worried, and would refuse to see the new doctor. Megan had barely trusted Will, some new man in town was not going to help her rest. 

In the end it had been Erica who saw Megan, noting how the girl moved. She had been supposed to drop in on Steph and yet, when she had seen the state Megan was in, she had returned home to prepare something. 

She would leave the medicine with Steph. Miriam had already noted that Steph lingered in the doorway, watching Megan for moments before entering to sell Miriam the eggs. Miriam had been the one to encourage the two to talk, noting that Megan seemed to soften when she saw the worry in Steph’s eyes. 

The two had returned to Steph’s farm. Miriam smiling to see her daughter finally relaxed again. Megan had been reluctant to take Erica’s medicine, although she had allowed Steph to feed her, taking the medicine only to ease the worry in Steph’s eyes. 

That had been the first night Megan shared Steph’s bed, Steph sensing that Megan would not relax without her there. Truth be told, she needed the warmth to sleep. The two of them had slept, eventually, Megan’s grip on Steph never once loosening.


End file.
